Satuprinsessa
by Art-girl4477
Summary: Franziska Von Karma y Miles Edgeworth aquel diciembre sabían que iba a ser tan típico como siempre, ambos reprimiendo todo aquel dolor que la fecha les causaba. Pero solo una palabra los describiría en aquel momento. La saga Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney/Gyakuten Saiban, no me pertenece, todo su derecho a CAPCOM.


Corría la época navideña en aquel 2019 no tan diferente para muchos, la nieve caía mostrando un blanco paisaje a su alrededor, un paisaje que podría describirse como grisáceo, oscuro y hasta de un tono cruel, si tu corazón es como el de Miles Edgeworth, aquel fiscal que entre que es realmente prodigioso, casi como el mejor de su clase, por dentro aquellas épocas le sientan terriblemente mal en todo sentido de la palabra, viajando solo a Alemania solo para ver el único ser del mundo que a pesar de tratarlo de una manera que llegue a ser terriblemente despiadada e inapropiada, solo por decirle que todo el mundo era "un estúpido idiota que solo hace estupideces", Franziska Von Karma, hermanastra, colega, ¿tal vez una enemiga en la corte?, ¿quién sabe realmente que son?.

Miles solo miraba aquel paisaje, apartado, mirando solo aquellas luces que adornaban aquella lujosa mansión de las afueras de Berlín; simplemente sentía la melancolía, su padre prontamente cumpliría otro triste año de fallecimiento, no tenía casi nada que celebrar, casi nada le emocionaba en absoluto, ni siquiera una sonrisa que le fuera dedicada en las fiestas.

Franziska aunque apartada de la situación se viera, claramente lo comprendía, su padre había sido culpable de aquella trágica muerte después de todo, su padre había logrado dañar todo un camino que trazó con Miles, la sensación de culpabilidad fue sentida durante años; los suficientes para sentir que no solo su padre fue, lo que ella le dice a todo el mundo, "tonto, e inepto", si no que ella debía remediarlo, se sentía imperfecta, ¿Cómo este sentimiento puede calar tanto pero hacer que sufriera como si ella hubiera matado a alguien?.

Otra vez veía a su hermanastro; este apartaba de nuevo la mirada; ni un solo comentario salía de sus labios, como si aquella madrugada de 25 de diciembre fuera la culpable de este frívolo sentimiento, ninguno de los dos extrañamente dormía, los fuegos artificiales en la vista de ambos ya no tenían el mismo sentido de alegría que las fiestas navideñas lo requieren, ni tenían la palabra favorita de Franziska, "perfección".

La menor, que no tenía más que 19 años, dio en un tono un poco menos que comprensivo, unas simples palabras.

—Miles Edgeworth, veo que sigues buscando una princesa de cuento de hadas… créeme, nunca encontrarás una, o bueno, nunca encontraremos una…

—¿De qué hablas Franziska?… creo no entender tus palabras…— la confusión solo corría por el gran fiscal Miles Edgeworth, tan lógico, tan brillante, ¿pero acaso no era digno de entender aquellas comparaciones?.

Franziska solo suspira, seguía encerrada en aquellas palabras, parecía como si aquella triste madrugada invernal solo le hiciera decir tonterías.

—Creía que entenderías eso Miles, tal vez no seas digno de entender palabras perfectas de una Von Karma como yo.— Replicaba con orgullo la chica.

—Franziska, no entiendo que quieres decir con "princesa de cuento de hadas", solo es eso…

—¡Tsk!, ¡esas cosas que le debo explicar a mi hermanito!.

Franziska en el fondo no estaba molesta, entendía que era la confusión de su "hermanito", no siempre comparas la estabilidad y la paz mental como una princesa de cuento de hadas que es imposible de encontrar o hasta imposible de que exista; Franziska sufrió intentando ser perfecta en todo sentido cual bailarina de ballet que hacía arte con sus pasos; a los 13 años ya era una fiscal hecha y derecha, ya había dado veredictos dignos de una Von Karma, pero, con el pasar de los años y la resolución del caso DL-6, todo aquello pasó a un segundo plano, ya había aprendido a leer los movimientos de Miles, por muchos latigazos le haya propinado a lo largo de su vida.

—Satuprinsessa, una palabra en finlandés, "princesa de cuento de hadas"… todos buscamos a una en el mundo real, todos soñamos con tener a una, pero cuando buscas la perfección como yo, claramente es casi que imposible de encontrar.— Comentaba aquella mujer, peinando un poco su corta melena color azul.

—Suena demasiado irreal Franziska, si me preguntas, nunca he buscado una princesa de cuento de hadas…— Reclamaba el mayor.

—Acompáñame Miles Edgeworth.

Aquellas palabras de la mujer sonaron como si fuera un regaño para el mayor, ¿para que entrarían a aquel hogar?, la confusión crecía cada vez más con solo ver a Franziska sacando debajo de aquel árbol de navidad un pequeño paquete finamente decorado, como si hubiera gastado una considerable cantidad de dinero en este detalle tan fino.

—Ábrelo…

—¿Qué?.

—Abre el regalo… ahí encontrarás el real significado de mis palabras.

—Franziska yo no pude traerte algo…

—Abre el regalo Miles Edgeworth ¡o terminarás probando mi látigo!

Sonaban amenazantes aquellas palabras, casi como un discurso de muerte para el pobre hombre que abría de la manera más decente posible aquel regalo, viendo en su interior un pequeño álbum, ¿desde cuando tenía fotos de su infancia?

—Esto es imposible, Franziska, no recuerdo haber tenido fotos del pasado…— Comentaba aquel hombre de grisáceos cabellos sin abrir todavía el álbum.

—Tal vez te estés equivocando, ¿o acaso te dignas llamar aún más perfecto que yo?—Respondió Franziska manteniendo una sonrisa orgullosa a su hermanastro.

Claro está que no había casi nada, solo una simple y triste hoja con una aristocrática imagen llena de recuerdos, ambos hermanos de corta edad posando casi como si quisieran recrear aquellos cuadros familiares antiguos, una foto maltrecha, casi muerta, una seriedad absoluta entre ambos; silencio, el silencio del lugar recreaba con perfección el como se sentía, una mezcla entre la melancolía del pasado y un pequeño atisbo de emociones, casi queriendo sonreír, pero aún no comprendía lo de la "princesa de cuento de hadas" que Franziska tanto hablaba

—En esa foto encontré una princesa de cuento de hadas… eso te intentaba decir, en los pequeños momentos, tal vez la encuentres Miles.—Respondía Franziska.

—No veo absolutamente nada.— Las palabras de poesía o eufemismos decorados por un toque de elegancia no eran realmente de su entendimiento si se trataban de palabras.

Se hacía tarde, la confusión en la cabeza del mayor se hacía más presente en aquella madrugada, Franziska se rindió, explicarle sería casi que su único remedio en aquel momento.

—Sabía que sería muy tarde cuando lo entendieras, después de todo no eres tan cerebrito.— Hizo una sutil broma la chica.

—Ya, creo que hablabas en clave…— Decía con simpleza Miles.

Franziska y Miles comenzaron una conversación simple, más que ser discusión, era la muestra más sincera de sus palabras.

—Miles Edgeworth, ¡te estaba indirectamente diciendo que te ahogas en un vaso de agua!, aunque, claro está, que yo también lo hice…

—¿Por qué lo dices?.

—Estabas solo allí, casi que sufriendo por una muerte que crees que solo es la tuya, ¡yo igual tuve que ver!

—Franziska, fue tu padre, tú no tienes nada que ver aquí…

—Tanto me lo has dicho, que a veces solo dan ganas de que lo dejes de repetir.

Franziska golpeó el suelo con su látigo, esta vez explicando que era para ella en aquel triste contexto, una princesa de cuento de hadas.

—Una princesa de cuento de hadas es la paz que necesitamos tener en estas fiestas, pensar en alguno de aquellos felices momentos dónde por lo menos algo existía.

—¿Dices que la paz mental es una princesa?…

—Más que eso, hablo de que la paz es a veces imposible de encontrar, ¡mirate!, en pleno diciembre evitando todo Miles Edgeworth, así de triste en el fondo me siento.

—Franziska, y-yo no sabía que…— aquellas palabras dejaron seco al mayor.

Franziska le decía esas palabras a su hermano para que entendiera que una princesa de cuento de hadas no solo era una bella mujer por la que sufriría un hombre, si no igual, la triste representación de la paz que a duras penas ellos estaban comenzando a encontrar con una simple fotografía y una conversación sincera, nadie se extrañaría que Franziska le hubiera dicho casi entre golpes de látigo que era muy tarde para entenderlo, pero nada pasó.

Aquella noche parecía menos infeliz que las demás, parecía más resplandeciente, aquella noche habían encontrado de nuevo, aquella princesa pérdida entre ambos.


End file.
